1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a hinge mechanism, and more particularly to a hinge mechanism which joins a lid member of a vehicular luggage box with a vehicular floor panel and allows the lid member to swing relative to the floor panel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to clarify the task of the present invention, one conventional hinge mechanism will be outlined with reference to FIG. 6 of the accompanying drawings.
As is seen from FIG. 6, designated by numeral 10 is a top hem portion of a luggage box, for example, of a station wagon type motor vehicle for stowing a spare tire and/or other items therein. A lid member 12 is disposed on the top of the luggage box when the lid member 12 is closed. The luggage box is located under the luggage space 18 which is disposed behind a rear seat of the station wagon type motor vehicle. The lid member 12 is connected at its front end portion 12a to a horizontal depressed portion 14a of a floor panel 14 through two conventional hinge members 16 (only one is shown). Each hinge member 16 is constructed of two metal plates 16a which are bolted to the front end portion 12a of the lid member 12 and the the depressed portion 14a of the floor panel 14 respectively and a hinge pin 16b which connects the metal plates 16a together. Therefore, the lid member 12 is swingable about the hinge pin 16b so as to open or close the same.
However, the above-mentioned conventional hinge mechanism has the following drawback.
When the lid member 12 is opened, the lid member 12 is upwardly inclined. Upon this, a heavy load of the lid member 12 concentrates on the hinge pin 16b of the hinge member 16. Therefore, the hinge member 16 tends to be broken.